There are many prior art devices related to smoke detectors of all types. And it is a documented fact that smoke detectors save many lives by providing an early warning system. One problem associated with smoke detectors is that they are normally permanently mounted and thus are only capable of providing a warning signal in the general area of where they are attached. Another problem associated with smoke detectors are that a lot of dwellings are not equipped with properly functioning smoke detectors and worse yet, many dwellings are not even equipped with smoke detectors at all.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved toy equipped with a smoke detector.